50 Lucky Sentences
by Exploding Your Universe
Summary: Rain: Being gifted with Noah's genes meant that Tyki had to ability to allow rain to slip pass him and not get wet, but Lavi finds it more like a curse; he lets the rain wash off the sins he committed. - Tyki/Lavi


**50 Lucky Sentences  
**A_ D. Gray-Man_ Fanfiction  
By Exploding Your Universe  
_In need of a Beta_

-

_**Comfort**_

It's a comfort to Lavi when the returning Exorcists come in with disappointed expressions for he knows his secret lover remains safe.

_**Kiss**_

When Tyki was about to tell Lavi to close his eyes to surprise him, the younger man's lips boldly surprised him first.

_**Soft**_

The hands that Tyki held were surprisingly soft, and as though reading his thoughts, Lavi smiled and said: "I stole some of the lotion – and we'll need to buy some more soon, to let you know."

_**Pain**_

No matter how many times Tyki gently holds him or tries to kiss away the hurting, Lavi keeps feeling the pain in a heart that shouldn't exist because he knows the relationship can't last.

_**Potatoes**_

Tyki has to stand behind Lavi and physically cut potatoes with him so the Exorcist doesn't end up slicing his fingers again.

_**Rain**_

Being gifted with Noah's genes meant that Tyki had to ability to allow rain to slip pass him and not get wet, but Lavi finds it more like a curse; he lets the rain wash off the sins he committed.

_**Chocolate**_

While usually Tyki tasted like tobacco and earthy spices, Lavi could taste chocolate cherries in his mouth when he pulled back from the smirking Noah.

_**Happiness**_

Having been taught to quell emotions, Lavi thought it would have been easier to mask the joy on his face when he saw Tyki.

_**Telephone**_

Since golems were products of the Black Order, it was dangerous to use them for communication – which is why Lavi would resort to the simple telephone lines while his golem would be locked in his travel bag up in his room.

_**Ears**_

After studying his lover's face for a moment with a thoughtful frown, Lavi undid one of his earrings and handed it to Tyki who accepted and returned the favor without having to be asked.

_**Name**_

Many times Tyki quoted 'a rose is a rose; by any other name it would smell just as sweet' but Lavi wished never to change aliases again if it meant giving up what he already had.

_**Sensual**_

The touches were sensual not sexual and the kisses passionate but languid, and when Tyki softly said _stay_, Lavi couldn't deny him.

_**Death**_

The dying heartbeats in his hand made Tyki wish he could die too.

_**Sex**_

Unknown to most people, Tyki and Lavi had not yet gone over that particular – pardon the pun – hump in the road.

_**Touch**_

Lavi's fingers barely skimmed across the wounded area of the Noah's chest when Tyki caught his wrist tightly in warning, but drew back with a mumbled apology after remembering he hadn't need to be cautious with the redhead any longer.

_**Weakness**_

As Road's candles bull's-eyed for Lavi, Tyki pushed the redhead – his only weakness – out of the way and let the candles slide through him, ignoring the gasps from both sides while giving the horrified Lavi a shaky grin.

_**Tears**_

Even if Bookman was watching his apprentice carefully, Lavi couldn't stop the river of tears when Tyki was executed.

_**Speed**_

After Lavi's first experience with Tyki's teleportation ability, he quickly ran to the bathroom, Tyki chuckling sympathetically behind him.

_**Wind**_

When a Tease flew in from the wind to find Lavi, the Exorcist would pluck out a strand or two of his hair to send back to his awaiting lover.

_**Freedom**_

The bitter words of _I don't love you_ were finally said but Lavi didn't feel the freedom in his heart.

_**Life**_

It is said that your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die, but Lavi doesn't see his entire life, but moments spent with Tyki; it makes him wonder if that was when he was truly living.

_**Jealousy**_

Tyki saw Miss Li attach herself at Lavi's arm but knew there was no reason to be jealous after the redhead's seductive wink to him.

_**Hands**_

Gray and pale fingers interlace, air being closed in between their palms.

_**Taste**_

Lavi had a natural odor that was not unlike cinnamon, but he tasted of spearmint and faint traces of tobacco that Tyki found oddly addicting.

_**Devotion**_

Lavi's greatest fear of Leverrier finding out his relationship had happened, yet no matter how many times or ways the Central official tortured him to release information, Lavi's lips remained sealed and faithful.

_**Forever**_

Tyki's hand gripped Lavi's gently and asked how long he planned on staying though the expression on his face told him.

_**Blood**_

Shaking fingers touched the warm pool, a frightened whisper bubbling from his mouth: "L-_Lavi_…?"

_**Sickness**_

For his knowledge, Lavi played an excellent nurse maid – especially when in costume.

_**Melody**_

The Exorcist had only heard the Pleasure sing once, a smooth tenor voice, but after Tyki found out he had an audience the show had been canceled.

_**Star**_

Lavi saw a falling star: _I have nothing to wish for_, he thought and snuggled closer in Tyki's warm hold.

_**Home**_

Bookmen have no permanent home so Tyki decided to become a nomad for his lover's sake.

_**Confusion**_

When _Deak_ took control, the Pleasure had no idea what had come over his lover, but thankfully it wasn't long until _Lavi_ fought his way back and explained.

_**Fear**_

Tentacles wrapping around his lover's throat was a horrifying nightmare because Tyki always thought that someday it could really happen.

_**Lightning/Thunder**_

Lavi would force the Pleasure's arms around him during a violent storm, knowing Tyki could feel the shakes with each roll of thunder.

_**Bonds**_

Devit and Jasdero's connection almost stroke a green cord of envy within Lavi before realizing he had an even greater tie with Tyki.

_**Market**_

Right before they became lovers, Tyki told Lavi that he'd sell his organs on the Black Market and in return Lavi asked how much his nonexistent heart would go for: "Priceless," Tyki answered.

_**Technology**_

The Pleasure was surprised and impressed with the Black Order's machinery, but nothing the Science Department had could compare to the bed in Lavi's room.

_**Gift**_

Shocked, Tyki could only manage to say, "S-surely it's not as bad as you make it seem, Lavi…" before the eyepatch went back over the cursed right eye that allowed the Bookman to see a person's history with only a glance.

_**Smile**_

Lavi loved Tyki's smile more than anyone else's; the lift of the lips with the flash of white teeth while a look of happiness or mirth – or both – was noticeable in the gold eyes.

_**Innocence**_

Flipping the hammer-shaped Innocence in his hand before releasing a charge of dark matter, Tyki thought that whatever relationship he had with the Exorcist shouldn't stop him from doing his job.

_**Completion**_

When _I love you'_s was confessed Lavi felt his heart return.

_**Clouds**_

Clouds were very wet and very cold, Lavi acknowledged as a personal experience; his glares told the amused Noah he wasn't pleased with his antics.

_**Sky**_

The sky was falling; the prophesized Three Days of Darkness was killing the world, and to remember a blue sky, Tyki made a home for Lavi in the Ark.

_**Heaven**_

Lavi blinked away the tears and gripped the dying Noah's hand tighter when Tyki said the angels sounded so beautiful.

_**Hell**_

Tyki growled, asking what was so special about himself that the Exorcist would not only risk his place in the war but his Bookman heritage too; Lavi answered as told: "This world is already hellish without you with me."

_**Sun**_

Having been always fair to the sun, Lavi cursed the Noah's genes because Tyki was able to change his skin pigment.

_**Moon**_

"You look dazzling this evening, Lavi, though it might just be the moonlight," the Pleasure announced with a grin on his face and avoided being hit by a book.

_**Waves**_

Holding Lavi from behind, Tyki gently swayed him and himself in the salty tide.

_**Hair**_

There were red strands in Tyki's hairbrush, some knotted with the tangled black hair.

_**Supernova**_

Lavi pointed directly above them and told Tyki to look; a big, bright star with many colors was about to implode on itself and create new beginnings for new stars.


End file.
